Min's viewings
Min Farshaw's ability to discern elements of the future has led to a wealth of foreshadowing as to what could happen next. Below is a collected list of Min's viewings, both completed and yet unresolved. Completed The Eye of the World Chapter 15 Rand al'Thor, Matrim Cauthon, Perrin Aybara, Egwene al'Vere, Thomdril Merrilin, Moiraine Damodred, Lan Mandragoran: :All these characters are all tied together in fighting the Shadow. To Rand: :Egwene has become Aes Sedai and Gawyn Trakand has fallen for her. Rand has captured the hearts of Min, Elayne Trakand, and Aviendha. Thom: The juggling fire could possibly be referring to Mat learning the secrets of gunpowder. It could also mean Thom's nephew Owyn, taken by the White Tower to be gentled. Perrin: :Elyas Machera showed Perrin how to talk to wolves. In The Shadow Rising, Perrin marries Faile Bashere, cousin to Queen Tenobia Kazadi of Saldaea - and the symbol of Saldaea is a broken crown. Trees flowering has not been fulfilled yet, but may refer to Perrin's family being murdered and buried in their apple orchard. Mat: :The red eagle is the symbol for Manetheren, of which Mat has memories. He took a Ruby-hilted dagger from Shadar Logoth, and sounded the Horn of Valere at Falme. The meaning of the laughing face could be in reference to the fact he finds the dice rattling in his skull akin to laughter, or perhaps it is referring to the mask that Balthamel used to wear. The eye on the balance scale refers to Mat's final trip to the land of the Finn in which he sacrifices his eye to save the life of Moiraine, which also fulfills the statement that he would "give up half the light of the world to save the world." Whether or not the world will be saved by this act, or is a reference to her role in Thom's life, is still uncertain, though since Moiraine herself has been said by Min to have an important role to play in the Last Battle, it could very well be that Mat saved the world. To Rand: :The sword is Callandor, and the crown is the Crown of Swords. ::The beggar's staff is a reference to his unexpected trip to Ebou Dar, planning to attack the Seanchan there but first surveying it in the disguise of a stooped beggar with a staff. :Rand caused rain in the Aiel Waste at the end of The Shadow Rising. It also may refer to an Aiel prophecy: :: }} :Rand lost his left hand when he was attacked by Semirhage with fire. The bloody hand and white-hot iron might also refer to the heron-mark left by the hot sword on his hand, after fighting Ba'alzamon at Falme. ::The funeral bier with the three women may be a reference to the Karaethon Cycle. It is often said that the Dragon Reborn will be "sacrificed" for the salvation of man. The three women could make reference to Elayne Trakand, Aviendha, and Min Farshaw, Rand's three lovers. Another theory is that this vision has something to do with Alivia and how Min saw that she would "help Rand die". :The black rock wet with blood is a reference to the Karaethon Cycle. It says "Red on black, the Dragon’s blood stains the rock of Shayol Ghul." The lightning likely refers to fighting with the One Power. It could also refer to his fight with the Seanchan, where he uses Callandor to make a lightning storm which beats the Seanchan, but also strikes his army. They do indeed meet again and become practically inseparable. Chapter 16 Nynaeve al'Meara: :This indicates that Nynaeve is tied up fighting the Shadow along with the rest of them; also, that Padan Fain has followed her to get closer to Rand. The Great Hunt Chapter 24 Elayne: :Elayne does indeed become Queen of Andor, and shares Rand with Min and Aviendha. The severed hand seems to be Rand's. Egwene: :Later, Egwene became Amyrlin Seat of the rebel Aes Sedai. ::She later became the Amyrlin Seat for the entire White Tower. Galad Damodred: :This seems to be simply a description of Galad's personality. Chapter 38 Galad: :To protect Elayne and Nynaeve, Galad kills a large number of the Prophet's men in Samara. Egwene, Nynaeve, and Elayne: :Liandrin, a member of the Black Ajah, turns the girls over to Seanchan Darkfriends to be made damane. Chapter 42 Egwene: Chapter 43 Nynaeve: :Lan gives Nynaeve his signet ring as a symbol of his love. The Dragon Reborn Chapter 2 Leya: :Leya dies during the Trolloc attack on Rand's hidden camp. Chapter 6 Perrin: :Later in the book, Perrin rescues Gaul, an Aiel, from a cage and meets Faile, whose name means 'falcon' in the Old Tongue. He meets Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron in The Shadow Rising; Berelain is the First of Mayene, and is usually represented by a hawk in prophecies. Faile and Berelain end up fighting over Perrin. Finally, in The Shadow Rising, Aram (a Tinker) takes up a sword and follows Perrin. The Shadow Rising Chapter 1 * Min saw signs of death and suffering around several Aes Sedai, Warders, and servants; during Elaida's coup, quite a few people were killed in battle. * She saw silver collars around a few Aes Sedai. Several Aes Sedai are made damane in later books. Sheriam Bayanar: :Sheriam is beaten up by Aran'gar at the rebel Aes Sedai camp. Gawyn: :Gawyn is indeed injured in the coup, and he manages to kill two Warders. The sword represents his becoming ever more proficient a fighter, while the banner is the sign of the Younglings. Gawyn and the Younglings side with Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan, which causes emotional pain to Gawyn, since he is in love with Egwene. Leane Sharif: Siuan Sanche: :Both are stilled later in the book, which makes their faces look subtly different. Chapter 47 Gawyn: :Since Gawyn serves Elaida, this likely represents the choice he will have to make of fighting Egwene, or joining her. After Towers of Midnight, it seems that this refers to Gawyn either continuing to ignore Egwene's commands and causing her authority to be undermined by the hall, or doing as he finally did and submitting to her and becoming her Warder. The Fires of Heaven Chapter 26 Sheriam: This was fulfilled when Sheriam was executed for being of the Black Ajah. Edesina Azzedin: :Edesina is later made damane and forced to wear the silver collar of an a'dam; Mat rescues her in Winter's Heart. Chapter 28 Siuan, Gareth Bryne: :The sign of house Bryne is a bull with the rose crown of Andor around its neck, so this viewing indicates that Bryne has left his role as general of Andor to command the rebel Aes Sedai army. ::As for needing to be near each other, during the Seanchan attack of the White Tower Siuan and Gareth are in the courtyard. A Bloodknife tries to kill Siuan, but Gareth kills him first. Siuan then heals Gareth of a deadly poison that the Bloodknife had given him right before he died. However, this does not mean that the prophecy is fulfilled and done with, as we see in aMoL chapter 37. Chapter 50 Egwene: :Nicola and Areina had tried to blackmail Egwene a number of times in order to try and advance their training as a Novice, by using the knowledge that Egwene had been masquerading as an Aes Sedai while still accepted. ::Marigan, meanwhile, was Moghedien in disguise; she tried to undermine Egwene a little bit, but did not seem to accomplish anything major during her captivity. Elayne: :Elayne and Min are indeed both in love with Rand; Aviendha is the third woman. Lord of Chaos Chapter 41 Rand: :In the last chapter, a group of Tower Aes Sedai kidnap and torture Rand until Perrin and Mazrim Taim come to the rescue. Chapter 46 Rand, Perrin: :Rand on his own cannot win Tarmon Gai'don, but with Perrin's help, he stands an even chance. ::She saw that Perrin would have to save Rand's life twice. The first time occurred at the end of Lord of Chaos, when Perrin saved Rand from the Tower Aes Sedai. :The second occurance came when Rand was battling the Dark One. He was vulnerable and open to an attack linked with Moiraine and Nynaeve. Cyndane was about to take this opportunity and strike down Rand while Perrin was to dispose of both woman under Compulsion. Perrin throws off his Compulsion and relises that he must make the choice Rand never could and kills Cyndane by breaking her neck, thus saving Rand. ::Also Mat, Perrin and Rand are connected and the firelies are life/armies connected to them. When all three are together Tarmon Gai'don can be "won" as all three were needed for victory to be achieved. Perrin: :Perrin was married to Faile at this point, and Berelain would later cause him considerable grief by trying to get him for herself. Chapter 49 Rand, Bera Harkin, Kiruna Nachiman: :Later in the book, these two Aes Sedai help save Rand from the White Tower at the battle of Dumai's Wells. Chapter 50 : Colavaere ordered assassinations of Maringil and Meilan to get the Sun Throne and committed suicide when Rand punished her for that. :: Aracome, Maraconn and Gueyam died in the battle with Seanchan. Berelain: : Berelain met Galad in and they fell in love with each other. A Crown of Swords Chapter 2 Mazrim Taim: : Taim is obviously a Darkfriend, he declared himself Dragon in the past and he tried to kill Rand after this vision. Chapter 34 Alanna Mosvani, Bera, Faeldrin Harella, Rafela Cindal, Merana Ambrey: : They will keep their oath of fealty to Rand. Note Kiruna is not one of the ones mentioned. Chapter 35 Darlin Sisnera: : In KoD, in order to calm the rebels in Tear, the Aes Sedai go in and bargain with them. The end result is they will swear to Darlin as King of Tear. Daved Hanlon: : So far all true in his attempt to get in Elayne's good graces. He has murdered accomplices, spies and many others in order to be her Captain of the Queen's Guards. The Path of Daggers Chapter 29 * She viewed the four Tower Aes Sedai that Verin Mathwin had compelled and saw: Beldeine Nyram: :She bonded Karldin Manfor. Winter's Heart Chapter 12 Birgitte Silverbow: :Shows that Birgitte will continue to be reborn within the Pattern (given that Rand is victorious in the Last Battle and the pattern isn't destroyed by the Dark One) along with Gaidal Cain. Crossroads of Twilight Chapter 24 Logain: :At the conclusion of the Last Battle, Logain gains honor and glory for himself and the Asha'man in the eyes of the common people they rescue. He then states that the Asha'man will always protect, linking back to the Old Tongue meaning of their name. Davram Bashere: :Bashere betrays his army in the final battle due to Graendal's Compulsion. He ultimately dies in the Last Battle. The Gathering Storm Chapter 15 Rand: : That's what the Dragon brought to the world. Chapter 37 Rand: : In Chapter 50: Veins of Gold, Rand sits on Dragonmount while it is under cloud cover until he channels through the access key for the male Choedan Kal. In the epilogue, Egwene al'Vere looks upon Dragonmount bathed in sunlight, which is the first direct sunlight in weeks that she has seen. Towers of Midnight Chapter 13 Rand: : Shayol Ghul / The Pit of Doom : As Rand enters Shayol Ghul his wound bursts open again and he leaves footprints of blood on the rocks as he enters the cavern. : The afterimage of Lan and Demandred's fight were it seemed that both men had been slain by each others hand in amongst the Shadow and Sharan forces. : Signifies Rand's ability to channel being replaced by having the power to "Will" things into existence in the Waking World. Chapter 25 Rand: : The Light at the Sealing of the Bore. : Duel between Rand and Moridin and then Rand and the Dark One. : Or a Fisher King effect, shown in and in . :: Rand has also learnt how to grow foliage by singing as shown first in his meeting with all the country leaders at the Field of Merrilor where he grows the huge oak trees in the middle of the field. The second is when he meets with the Seanchan Empress. Mat states that he can see Rand singing and then the nearby peach trees burst with blossom. : Mat trying to use the old Aes Sedai banner for rallying is the reference. Logain also notices that the civilians he saves from Trollocs thank him and are not afraid of the Asha'man, one mother even saying that her son will go to the Black Tower if he has the gift. This indicates that men channeling and by extension the Dragon Reborn will be seen with such stigma anymore. Durnham: : He is a military commander in Bandar Eban. The Last Battle is also done and he was most probably a leader of the troops of Arad Doman. Other people in Bandar Eban: : Dragonsworn and refugees that most probably fought in the Last Battle. Chapter 51 Queen Ethenielle of Kandor: : She dared to strike Rand first and was aware of risks. Unresolved The Eye of the World Chapter 15 Perrin: This could refer to the trees at the Aybara farm during Perrin's return during The Shadow Rising. Another possibility is that of House Bashere's sigil being three red kingspenny blossoms, "forever in bloom" (TCoS). This may suggest that Perrin at some point will take over commanding the army now under Davram Bashere. Lan: :The Seven Towers refers to Malkier. In Knife of Dreams, Lan sets off on a quest to revive Malkier from the Blight. It has been speculated that the babe in the cradle refers to Lan's past, but Jordan has stated that Min's viewings always refer to the future, not the past. If the pattern holds together...it may be his and Nynaeve possible child To Rand: :A reference to Rand losing his hand. The funeral of the Dragon Reborn. His wound reopening at Shayol Ghul. The Great Hunt Chapter 43 Elayne: She saw a red-hot iron and an axe around Elayne. This seems to indicate trouble at some point in the future. With the invasion of Andor via a Waygate by Shadowspawn (which Verin attempted to warn Elayne about via her letter to Mat, which he did not open), this viewing might have been fulfilled. The Shadow Rising Chapter 17 Logain Ablar: :Rescuing the Caemlyn refugees. "The Black Tower protects. Always." Breaking the seals. The Fires of Heaven Chapter 26 Carlinya: She saw a tattoo of a raven around Carlinya Sedai. This appears to have something to do with the Seanchan, or the Dark One. It should be noted that a tattoo of a raven denotes Imperial ownership according to Seanchan custom. :This is perhaps a misprint because she has now died, making this viewing unfulfillable. When asked about this issue, Brandon Sanderson advised us to "read and find out." Chapter 50 Faolain: Lord of Chaos Chapter 41 Enaila: She saw a wreath around the Maiden of the Spear Enaila; this appears to be the Aiel marriage wreath, but the result has not been shown to come to pass yet. : Correction: while battling the Dark One outside the Pattern, Rand saw "Enaila, who had decided to forsake Far Dareis Mai and had laid a bridal wreath at the foot of the siswai'aman Leiran, speared through the gut by four Trollocs." Rand: She saw millions of fireflies around Rand, being swallowed up by a great shadow. Melaine: She saw that Melaine would give birth to a pair of identical twins. Chapter 50 Colinda: A Crown of Swords Chapter 33 Rand: : The merging of Rand and Moridin as Rand's and Moridin's balefire streams momentarily coincide during Rand's battle with Samael at Shadar Logoth. :: : Chapter 34 Harine din Togara Two Winds: : Harine has been punished for the bargain but has not yet been named Mistress of the Ships. Chapter 35 Rand: : This refers to Moiraine, who is believed to be dead after battling Lanfear. Speculation exists that Lanfear was the person Min's viewing revealed. However, Min later admits that she was wrong about Moiraine when confronted with the possibility of Rand's death. Combined with the Aelfinn prophecy that Matrim Cauthon would give up half the light of the world in order to save the world, and his sacrifice to save Moiraine, we can assume that the Aes Sedai holds the key to Rand winning the Last Battle. Darlin, Caraline Damodred: :Darlin has asked for Caraline's hand in marriage and she has yet to accept him. Chapter 41 Cadsuane Melaidhrin: : From her conversations with Sorilea in TPoD and also with Verin in WH, Cadsuane says she will teach them "laughter and tears". She also speaks of teaching him the difference between being strong and hard. ::Rand has stated that Cadsuane pushed him on the path he is now and is learning to be human again. Rand then sends word with Naeff to the Black Tower to inform the inhabitants that they are men, not weapons, but it is not clear if the message will have effects on the men who seem to be changing in a negative fashion. :::It did have an effect on those who didn't change. The Path of Daggers Chapter 27 Darlin: :On its way to completion. He has asked Caraline to marry him and is now king of Tear. Chapter 29 She viewed the four Tower Aes Sedai that Verin had compelled and saw: Beldeine: (fulfilled) Sarene Nemdahl: Nesune Bihara: Elza Penfell: No specific viewing. Sorilea: :All five of them: All of this should be self-explanatory. Winter's Heart Chapter 12 Elayne: :Elayne is now pregnant and will have twins. A boy and a girl. Aviendha: :At some stage she will get pregnant to Rand and have quadruplets but they all look very different and are permanently connected to the One Power as per Aviendha's vision through the Rings in Rhuidean. Chapter 25 Alivia: Rand replies, : Knife of Dreams Chapter 18 Logain: Chapter 21 Com and Doni: The Gathering Storm Chapter 15 Rand: : Related to previous similar visions. Rand: : Must be related to the vision about three women and a Rand's funeral bier. Chapter 48 Nynaeve: Beldeine: :Could be a reference to the Bloodknives. Maybe she will be assassinated by them. Some sisters were killed by the Bloodknives in the Towers of Midnight, but presumably none of them had Warders. Towers of Midnight Chapter 51 Rand: : Moridin seizing Callandor from Rand. Queen Tenobia of Saldaea: : She leads and fights in the Last Battle, but dies due to the battle results of Graendal's Compulsion. Queen Ethenielle of Kandor: King Paitar of Arafel, King Easar of Shienar: :The Last Battle. See also * Egwene's dreams * Karaethon Cycle, or the Prophecies of the Dragon External links * WoTFAQ 4.2: Min's Viewings es:Min Farshaw/Visiones Category:Prophecies